Orgy at Hogwarts: A New Year
by hahaharrypulp
Summary: A story of Dumbledore's depraved yearly "fundraiser" Very sick, disturbing and funny.
1. Chapter 1

An Orgy at Hogwarts Part 2

It was that time of year again. Dumbledore's "fundraiser" was going to be happening very soon. Dumbledore checked the punch and smiled with satisfaction.

Voldemort had sent spies to see why Dumbledore's fundraisers were so successful every year when no one seemed to remember anything about it. He wondered if Dumbledore was using some type of magic to get information from his death eaters or worse.

People filed in and Dumbledore smiled at the number of people filling the room. It was to be a grand time indeed. Animals, muggles, squibs, death eaters, witches and wizards filled every available space.

Dumbledore walked over to the podium. "Thank you all for coming. I am pleased to see such a great turnout this year. It's delightful to see so many new faces."

The sorting hat the only one who knew about Dumbledore's real purpose in throwing the yearly fundraiser begins to sing:

Dumbledore has waited all year

For you all to appear

You'll go home sore

And not know what for

And Dumbledore

Will give a cheer

Dumbledore looked crossly at the sorting hat and continued his speech. He continued on for three hours.

"Here we go again," Ron groaned.

Meanwhile Voldemort's snake peeks through the window trying to stay awake as Dumbledore droned on and on. Voldemort looked through his eyes. "The boring old fool is the reason no one remembers anything. I guess it wasn't what I thought." As the snake was about to turn away he noticed a sly smile cross Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore felt himself harden. The moment had finally come.

"And so… a toast!"

(You'll need a strong stomach for chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had drunk their punch Dumbledore repeated his basic tirade from last year. "The punch was laced with my own special Beardabee brew. You now will all do and say whatever I wish. Do not worry none of you will remember these events. In fact, there is really no point in me telling you this. So, without further ado, let's get this party started."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and everyone in the room started removing their clothing. Dumbledore tossed aside his robes. He commanded professor Flitwick to stand before him and give him a blow job. He stuck Dumbledore's wrinkly tool in his mouth and hopped up and down. Harry began pounding Hermione's hole while Ron did her anus. Fred and George began doing 69 on each other. The sorting hat rushed over to Snape and started trying to give him head. His cotton mouth opened and closed like a puppet. Snape wasn't particularly enjoying himself. Dobby's tiny penis was sliding in and out of McGonagall's pussy. She was bone dry but Dobby seemed not to notice since he was barely inside her shriveled lips. Lucius and Malfoy were double teaming Mrs. Weasly who's childbearing boobs bounced like Christmas hams as they rammed her over and over. Mr. Weasly not to be outdone remembers an object he found in the muggle world that he had been carrying around. He removed a large plunger from his coat lying nearby and suctioned it to the floor. He moved his tight anus over it and groaned as it hit home. He bobbed up and down on it making it slick and wet. Dumbledore was intrigued. Jealous, he pushed Mr. Weasly away and begins riding it, a smile on his lips. Meanwhile, Crookshanks and Ms. Norris were licking Filch's balls as buckbeak rode him. Fawkes flew overhead dousing his cum over the people below him.

The sorting hat was beginning to get frustrated with his attempts at giving head. He spied Hagrid and formulated an idea. He hopped over to the half giant. "Hello ther' little fella," Hagrid said to the sorting hat, his eyes glazed with lust. The sorting hat hopped on his dick. Hagrid moaned and grabbed the hat stroking it up and down his giant cock.

The sorting hat began to sing:

Fawkes is red

Licorice Snaps are black

I'm riding Hagrid's cock

Like salami in a sack

Nearly Headless Nick was banging Moaning Myrtle who was howling incessantly. "Oooooohhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Dumbledore was beginning to get annoyed. His concentration was being broken. He cast a silencing spell. "No wonder I never let you out of the bathroom." Dumbledore said irritated.

Crabbe and Goyle were eating food off of each other's bodies. Professor Trelawney was spanking Ginny with a paddle, her face turning red and juices forming from her pussy. Trelawney turned to spank Neville who was bent over next to her, but missed and hit Kreacher instead who went flying across the room.

The painting of the fat lady had been brought downstairs. She removed her shirt and began playing with her breasts watching the scene below. Luna walked over to something no one else could see in the middle of the room and began humping her body back and forth. Professor Hooch and Remus were doing doggy style while Hooch licked Professor Sprout's pussy, it felt slimy and tasted like gillyweed. Madame Pomfrey went up to Gilderoy Lockhart who was jacking off. "So Gilderoy you want to play doctor? She said slyly." Gilderoy's glazed drugged eyes slurred the words, "Yes" She shoved him face down on a table and shoved a thermometer up his ass.

Voldemort could not believe his eyes. He, for once in his long life was speechless. "I think Dumbledore is more depraved than me." He hissed. "I won't stand for that old git outdoing me. I need to go back to the graveyard and think this over."

Dumbledore was humping Snape's rectum and feeling himself close to cuming. This had been the best year yet. Suddenly a dementor entered the room and headed straight for Harry. "Oh no you don't, I'm first!" Dumbledore said greedily. He threw Snape's spent asshole to the ground and commanded the dementor to begin sucking roughly on his cock the way they sucked the life out of witches and wizards. "Yes, yes!" Dumbledore screamed. His cock had never been squeezed so tight in his life. He shot his release through the dementor and hit Ron squarely in the face.

"Ahhhh", Dumbledore sighed in deep satisfaction. Well I guess I better clean everyone up and send them home. Until next year Dumbledore smiled widely.


End file.
